


Well Shit

by vaudevillian_villainess



Category: Glee
Genre: but sexy things do not happen, it is implied that they will end up doing sexy things, kurt is very intimidating though, nor are they a couple, so that's a plus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1801243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaudevillian_villainess/pseuds/vaudevillian_villainess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither one of them had looked up who their roommate would be in the fall. Too late, now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well Shit

**Author's Note:**

> **I AM MOLODOO/YOU-ARE-THE-SENTINELS! I JUST DELETED MY OLD ACCOUNT!**
> 
> [[my tumblr](http://vaudevillian-villainess.tumblr.com/)]

Kurt had never checked who his roommate for the new school year would be. He’d gotten home for the summer and he’d just been busy catching up with friends and family, not to mention trying to awkwardly avoid Blaine and his new boyfriend. They’d had an amicable break up last year, after figuring out that the long distance thing just wasn’t working for them. They gave it a try, but it just wasn’t working for them. They’d stayed friends, but it was still…weird seeing Blaine with his new boyfriend, so Kurt tried avoiding him (well, them) as best as possible. And then he got a job at the Lima Bean for the summer. By that point, Kurt was just too busy and it didn’t even occur to him to check who his roommate would be for his second year at uni. Of course, when he walked into his – their – room and saw him there? Well…he wished he’d looked it up sooner. Then he could’ve complained to housing.

*.*.*

Sebastian never looked up who his roommate would be for his second year at uni. Frankly, he’d thought it’d be some hot guy who he could fuck on an occasional basis, just like his freshman year. He hadn’t put much thought into it, though. He had a life over the summer. He had friends, family, clubbing, one night stands, and late nights. His roommate for sophomore year was the farthest thing from his mind. And of course, when he got back to Ohio, he figured he’d pay his favorite hobbit a visit to irritate hobbit’s gay faced boyfriend, when, lo and behold, they’d broken up! How he’d missed that juicy piece of gossip, he’d never know. But he had, so he’d only been able to make Blaine feel awkward and his new boyfriend laugh. He stopped trying to find Blaine and instead started looking around for Hummel. He never did manage to find him, but he simply shrugged it off. He figured that gay face must’ve stayed in New York for the summer. He stopped looking for Kurt and eventually the summer passed and fall rolled around. He’d moved into his dorm early, seeing as it was the only time his family could help him. He’d been casually lounging on his bed when the door to the room popped open and he caught a glimpse of his new roommate.

*.*.*

“Well shit,” Sebastian deadpanned. Kurt’s mouth was hanging open as he stared at the tall boy, lounging lazily on his half of the room. He quickly snapped his mouth shut and tried to think of something to say.

“Kurt,” Burt grumbled. “What’s the hold up? Your wardrobe’s heavy, kid.” Sebastian smirked at Kurt as Kurt huffed indignantly.

“Sorry dad,” he replied, walking inside and quickly placing his things on the desk. His dad and Finn followed suite and dropped his stuff off on the floor. Burt wiped his forehead before glancing at Sebastian’s side of the room. He eyed him curiously but turned back towards Kurt. Finn didn’t do the same.

“Warbler dude!” He exclaimed. Kurt mentally face-palmed himself at his brother’s lack of tact.

“Yes, Finn,” Kurt said, exasperated. Sebastian quickly got up and walked over to the trio.

“Sorry about senior year, Finn. No hard feelings?” He asked, extending his hand. Finn looked at it before looking back up at Sebastian.

“It’s cool, bro.” He said, grasping the hand and pulling him into a hug. Sebastian stumbled forward, shocked, but returned the hug. He saw Kurt smirking behind Finn. He addressed Kurt’s father next.

“Hi, Mr. Hummel. I’m Sebastian Smythe.” He said, extending his hand again. Burt gave him a gruff look.

“You’re the guy who tried to steal my kid’s boyfriend.” Burt stated, leaving no room for debate. Sebastian awkwardly dropped his hand.

“I-I am.” He stuttered. Kurt cackled on the inside, but took pity on him.

“Dad, I have to live with him for a year,” Kurt pointed out. Burt nodded his head slowly, never losing eye contact with Sebastian.

“Fine.” He said, placing his cap back on his head. He grabbed Finn by the sleeve of his shirt. “Come on, Finn. We’re going back down for another trip up.” Kurt and Sebastian watched as the duo disappeared into the hallway before looking back at each other. Kurt eyed the other boy wearily as he crossed his arms.

“Nice to see you again, gay face.” Sebastian smirked. Kurt rolled his eyes and threw his hands up in defeat.

“Fine.” He said. He stalked towards Sebastian and crowded him up against the wall. “Listen well, meerkat. I’ll stay out of your way if you stay out of mine. If you’re fucking, put a sock on the door knob and I’ll extend the same courtesy. We do not acknowledge the other’s existence outside of this room. Hell, not even in this room on occasion. We do not pry, we do not encroach on the other’s half of the room. Understood?” Kurt said, practically pressing Sebastian against the wall. Sebastian stared down at the shorter boy.

“Fine.” He replied. Kurt pulled away and smiled in a sickly-sweet way.

“Good. We only have to survive this year,” he said, walking towards the door.

*.*.*

Sebastian watched as Kurt walked out before looking down at his pants. He was hard. For Gay Face. He groaned before throwing himself on his bed. It’s going to be a long year… 


End file.
